Happy Holiday Story
by Fantomgirl27
Summary: Arthur's Perfect Christmas how it should have been.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

It was a bitter cold Saturday in Elwood City, Pennsylvania early November to be exact though snow had yet to fall temperatures were low enough for it to start snowing any day now and Thanksgiving was nearing with it was Black Friday, which of course meant thousands of people would be taking advantage of the sales for the holiday season.

Eight year old Arthur was currently with his dad at the shopping mall having tagged along if only to get away from DW even if it meant looking at kitchen supplies for an hour.

David however sensing his son's boredom commented, "Arthur if you want you can go look around in the toy store until I'm done." "Really," said Arthur and David nodded he said, "I'll come find you." "Alright," said Arthur thanking his dad before leaving the kitchen supply store and going to the toy store.

When he got there Arthur wondered over to the electronics Videogame section wanting to check out the new Pokémon games…Pokémon was an anime show that Arthur had gotten into after stumbling across a marathon of the show a few months ago and in the span of eight weeks had caught up with it completely.

Reaching the electronic section Arthur found them selling Gameboy Advance and Gameboy SP for these gaming systems they had the two newest games Pokémon Sapphire and Pokémon Ruby.

The Gameboy SP came in a choice of colors there was Red, Blue, Black, and Silver and Arthur found himself drawn to the Red one (yes he likes red it was his favorite color) as he was looking at the handheld gaming consoles for ten or fifteen minutes when his Dad found him he said, "Alright Arthur are you ready to go."

"Yeah Dad," said Arthur and David looked to the case where his son had been looking he asked, "What were you looking at?" "The Gameboy SP it's a new handheld system and the two newest Pokémon games," said Arthur he missed his dad's thoughtful expression as they left the store.

Back at the house Arthur had wondered off to his room David meanwhile went to go talk to Jane finding her in the kitchen (DW was watching Mary Moo Cow and Kate was down for a nap) his wife asked, "How was the mall?" "It was fine I let Arthur go look at the toy store for a little bit so he didn't get bored," said David.

Before adding, "Jane I've been thinking I know we haven't really settled on what we're getting Arthur for Christmas, but I think I've found something he really wants."

"What is it," asked Jane and he responded, "It's a hand held gaming console I checked with the store and it's suppose to drop in price on black Friday we could get him the console and two games to go with it."

Jane was considerate for a moment before finally saying, "Alright I think he'll like it and since you know what we're looking for you can get it." "Sounds fair," said David and Jane said, "And I'll get DW her present she really wants that Tina doll."

David nodded and with their plan made they began making a strategy for the day after Thanksgiving meanwhile upstairs Arthur had gotten out his savings which he kept in a shoe box on the top shelf of his closet he wanted to get his parents something for Christmas along with DW, Kate, Grandpa Dave, and Grandma Thora.

He'd been saving his allowance since January of last year and he counted it out he knew he had two hundred dollars saved, which was more than enough to buy presents this made Arthur happy.

When the next weekend arrived Arthur asked his grandma if she could take him to the mall so he could buy presents and Thora agreed when Arthur arrived at the mall with his grandma she said, "Now where should we start." "DW and Kate," said Arthur and they went to the toy store.

There Arthur looked around for a bit before picking a set of blocks for Kate and for DW he bought her a walkman and a pair of headphones Thora raised an eyebrow somewhat amused she asked, "That's a very generous gift Arthur." "Yeah generous," said Arthur a little hesitantly he didn't want to say he got it for her so she'd stop driving him Crazy with Crazy Bus.

Then they went to the kitchen supplies tore Thora asked, "Do you know what you're getting your father?" "I know he wants one of those automatic spatulas, but maybe not something so flashy," said Arthur and Thora nodded in agreement.

They looked around the store and after a twenty minutes Arthur found an olive 'de-pitter' and he decided to get it and when they left Arthur found a shop that sold glass sculptures they even had a copy of the bird Arthur had broken he decided to buy it.

"You can keep that at my house where it'll be safe," advised Thora and Arthur nodded in agreement he said, "I just have two presents left um Grandma could you maybe uh."

Sensing what he wanted Thora smiled and said, "Don't worry dear I'll meet you at the food court in say an hour." "Thanks Grandma," said Arthur and they parted.

Arthur went to the sports store and found a nice fishing pole for Grandpa then he went to the china shop and found a 'tea' pot with a set of cups, a milk pitcher, and a sugar dish he thought his grandma would like, which he purchased.

With all of the presents it cost him a hundred dollars total and he used some of the left over money to get wrapping paper, tape, and such, and after he had finished his shopping Arthur met up with his Grandma.

She took him back to her house and helped him wrap the presents though she let him wrap hers by himself and told Arthur he could leave them here for safe keeping and she would bring them over on Christmas morning, which he thanked her for and she promised not to peek at her present….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:

Christmas Eve had arrived and for the last few weeks DW had been a royal pain to Arthur demanding he help her write her list then complaining and saying he didn't do it right, but finally it was Christmas Eve DW was in bed, tomorrow was Christmas, and his grandma was bringing the presents over in the morning.

Though as he lay in bed he was a little disappointed that it hadn't snowed, but the young boy silently wished for a white Christmas however he turned his head to see raindrops hitting the window and sighed at this point he didn't think it was likely.

The eight year old took off his glasses placing them on his bedside table before turning over to face the wall and closed his eyes soon enough his breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

Arthur woke up the next morning to DW shouting about Santa Clause being in the bathroom, and with a bit of a groan Arthur sat up reaching for his glasses he put them on before he tossed his covers aside vacating his bed.

The eight year old left his room and saw his mom's brother coming out of the bathroom Arthur giving his uncle a hug said, "Uncle Fred when did you get here!" "Last night kiddo," said Uncle Fred returning the hug.

Before asking, "Now how's my favorite Nephew." "I'm your only nephew," stated Arthur and Uncle Fred grinning commented, "Exactly there's no competition."

Arthur smiled going downstairs with his uncle telling him about school and his friends though when they got downstairs he was almost bowled over by his Uncle's yellow lab named Rory.

"Rory," said Arthur with a laugh as the dog was trying to lick him in the face he managed to fend the dog off and Rory went off to play with Pal.

While Arthur went to the kitchen to get a glass of water before going in the living room where he picked up the TV remote and turned on one of his favorite shows apart from Bionic Bunny, Dark Bunny, and Pokemon it was _Hey Alfred_ a show that played on Toon-Channel a network designed for kids that only played cartoons.

It was ten minutes before DW came in pouting saying, "I swear I saw Santa." "It was probably just Uncle Fred," said Arthur he added, "I saw him in red pajamas." "But Uncle Fred doesn't have a white beard," said DW with a whine and Arthur rolled his eyes, but decided to ignore her 'she can believe what she wants to' he thought.

It was almost ten am when Grandma Thora arrived with the presents that Arthur had left with her and she helped him put them under the tree while Uncle Fred put Rory outside so he wouldn't get into anything or beg at the table while they had lunch er brunch.

Then the family sat down Arthur's parents, Grandma Thora, Grandpa Dave, Uncle Fred, Kate, DW, and Arthur had their meal first much to DW's annoyance before they sat in the living room to open presents.

Once everyone was seated Grandpa Dave being the present person passed out the first gift a small rectangular present saying, "Ok first up is Arthur this is from your folks."

Arthur accepted the present he said, "Thank you mom, dad." "Open it first then thank us," said David and Arthur smiled he unwrapped the present and found a Gameboy SP Box his eyes widened it was exactly what he wanted and it was even red he said, "Thank you!"

Both Jane and David smiled though DW cut in saying, "Yeah that's great can I have my present now." "DW," said Jane in a warning tone and the girl wisely shut her mouth.

There was a bit of an awkward silence before Grandpa Dave continued passing out presents Arthur got a model plane from Uncle Fred, a new sweater from Grandma Thora, and a three D puzzle from Grandpa Dave while DW got a new dress from her parents, a new pair of gloves, a hat, and scarf from Grandma Thora, a Doll from Uncle Fred, the Walkman from her brother, and a new movie from her Grandpa.

Nearing the end nearly all of the presents were passed out Arthur's mother was happy to get a new bird and his dad was happy with the olive de-pitter his Grandpa loved the fishing rod and his grandmother was happy with her Tea set though Kate seemed to enjoy the blocks her brother got her she was having a blast playing with the wrapping paper.

"Ok well it looks like we have just three more presents," said Grandpa Dave with a bit of a knowing smile he said, "Arthur this one is for you from Santa."

Arthur smiled a little taking the square present he unwrapped it and there was a box inside the box were two gaming cartridges his eyes bugged out 'Pokemon Ruby and Pokemon Sapphire' he thought shocked, but then he smiled happy he said, "This is what I wanted."

Inwardly both Jane and David felt relieved David only knew about the games after talking to the store clerk though he wasn't sure if his son would like them.

Then it was DW's turn DW was looking excited as Grandpa Dave gave her the present she opened it and her smile faded she said, "This isn't Tina the talking Tabby."

It was a duck in a sailor outfit Jane winced before saying, "I'm sure Santa thought you would like this better she can say over eight thousand phrases." "Can it say Meow," asked DW tears forming and her mother hesitated answering, "Well no I'm afraid not."

Arthur who had been in the process of opening the box his gaming system looked up as DW started crying saying, "I wanted Tina the talking Tabby!"

The boy shook his head at his sister as she went into tantrum mod lying on her stomach and hitting the floor with her firsts kicking her feet repeating the phrase.

David stood up having had enough of his daughter's attitude he scooped her up and carried DW from the room they heard him go upstairs and Grandma Thora said, "Oh dear."

Arthur however thought this was _long_ overdue he knew if he ever behaved like that he would find himself without his Christmas presents for a week at least, but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Mom I need to plug in my Gameboy SP so it can charge," said Arthur and his mother nodded saying, "Alright." "Thanks," said Arthur he grabbed the two cartridges and carried his games and system upstairs to his room he stashed the games in his bedside and plugged the game system in by his bedside stashing it under his pillow.

Then Arthur returned downstairs to gather his other presents to put them away before returning to the living room to help pick-up and spend time with his Grandparents and his Uncle before they had to leave.

Hours later everyone had left for home Arthur had gone into the kitchen where his parents were his Dad was doing dishes and his mom was at the table drinking coffee.

"Mom, Dad," said Arthur and his parents looked at him he said, "I just wanted to say thanks again for my present." "Of course sweetie," said Jane she added, "We're just glad you liked it." "I really do its even in my favorite color," said Arthur and his parents smiled his Dad said, "And thank you for our presents."

Arthur smiled he gave both his parents a hug then he paused saying, "What's going on with DW?" "She's been grounded," said David before adding, "I know she really wanted the Tina doll, but she should be happy with what she did get."

Silently Arthur agreed he said, "I'm sure if Santa could have he would have given her the Tina Doll, but it was so popular he probably didn't make enough and I think the toy duck is a better option I'm sure DW will figure that out and be happy again."

Jane smiled happy with her son's words she asked, "Have you played either of your new games?" "Not yet I wanted to make sure you didn't need my help with anything before I go shut myself in my room," said Arthur and both his parents shook their heads his Dad said, "Just don't stay up too late."

Arthur nodded and left the room going upstairs he went to his bedroom and shut the door he went to his bed unplugging his game he retrieved Pokemon Ruby and put the cartridge in turning the game on he sat back against his pillow and started his game making his character and soon enough selecting his starter 'Treecko', which was his favorite.


End file.
